


Forgetful

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Don't you think you forgot something?”





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> For cutsycat. ♥

“I think I'll be back in two hours,” Tony said with a smile on his face and he opened the door.

“Wait a minute, DiNozzo!”

“Yes?”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “Don't you think you forgot something?”

“I have the car keys, money and my cell phone.” He shook his head. “No, I didn't forgot anything.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“DiNozzo!”

“What?”

“What do you always do when you say goodbye to me?”

Oh, now Tony knew what he had forgotten! He kissed gently Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs smiled. “OK, now you can go.”


End file.
